John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio is an American voice actor and comedian who is best known for his numerous voice roles, such as Bender on the -winning Fox sci-fi sitcom , in the series , Marcus Fenix in the video game series, and Aquaman in . He also voiced Rico in the franchise, including the series (becoming more intelligible in the show itself). Additionally, he is the current voice of Tiny Tiger and Uka Uka in the video game franchise. His Disney roles include Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in Kim Possible, Fu Dog in American Dragon: Jake Long, Jocktopus in Fish Hooks, Hannibal McFist in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and various other roles listed below. Disney Filmography *Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible *Fu Dog, Ralph the Goblin, and Herbert the Goblin in American Dragon: Jake Long *Supershep / The Bulldog in the film Underdog *Minister of Autumn in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Saul from Bolt *Gozan from The Legend of Tarzan *Mr. Notaempa from The Emperor's New School *Pinhead Pierre from Phineas and Ferb *Jocktopus from Fish Hooks *Dum Dum Dugan from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Wrecker from Ultimate Spider-Man *Manly Dan from Gravity Falls *Hannibal McFist, Father McFist, Robo-Apes, and Gene Levine from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Beard Papa from Wreck-It Ralph *Galactus from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Dumpy Tina from Pickle and Peanut *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Woolter, and Jesse from Zootopia *Dogbull and King Brudo from Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Jackal from Spider-Man '' *The Hooded Pixie from ''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero '' *Aggro from ''Miles from Tomorrowland Disney Roles BeardPapa.png|Beard Papa Drakken01.jpg|Dr. Drakken MotorEd.png|Motor Ed fu dog001.gif|Fu Dog Pinhead_Pierre.png|Pinhead Pierre Zutho's_henchmen2.png|Gozan Manly Dan.png|Manly Dan Jocktopus.jpg|Jocktopus Tumblr n0dtu3uXrJ1rl14rno1 1280.png|Galactus Zootopia_Jerry_Jumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Woolter and Jesse.png|Woolter and Jesse Randy-Cunningham_HANNIBAL-MCFIST.png|Hannibal McFist Young McFist and Dad.png|Father McFist ralph.gif|Ralph the Goblin Herbert the Goblin.jpg|Herbert the Goblin Marvel Jackal.jpg|The Jackal The Hooded Pixie.png|The Hooded Pixie Dogbull.png|Dogbull S2E40_Lord_Brudo_opens_the_door_for_Queen_Moon.png|King Brudo Aggro.png|Aggro Eitri.png|Eitri Gallery John DiMaggio Zootopia premeire.jpg|John DiMaggio at premiere of Zootopia. Fred Tatasciore John DiMaggio Comic Con.jpg|John DiMaggio and Fred Tatasciore discussing their favorite voice roles at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con. Category:American actors Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Fish Hooks Category:Zootopia Category:Bolt Category:The Replacements Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:1960s births Category:People Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tarzan Category:Gravity Falls Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Star Wars Category:Underdog Category:Marvel Comics Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from New Jersey Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:Disney Revival Category:American voice actors Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Sofia the First Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Spider-Man Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Video game voice actors Category:Tangled